The invention relates to a method of processing cryopreserved cells.
Cells can be preserved in a preservation medium (e.g., cryopreserved) so that they can be recovered alive for later use. For example, mammalian cells such as ova, spermatozoa, hepatocytes, and the like can be successfully cryopreserved. Cryopreservation techniques have been developed and improved over the last decade, however, the thawed cells are typically maintained at low temperatures (i.e., around 4.degree. C.) throughout processing until the cells are needed at full metabolic activity levels. Maintaining and manipulating thawed cells as cold cell suspensions allowed the cells to be manipulated and transported to the site of action without risking loss of activity.